Conference on Interactions between Poverty and HIV/AIDS. This applicant is requesting funding to provide partial support for a conference on the interactions between poverty and HIV/AIDS. The conference will be held at the University of Cape Town, South Africa, in late 2005. The conference is being organized by the Panel on Population and Poverty of the International Union for the Scientific Study of Population. Funds will be used to bring six African researchers to participate in the conference, selected through an open international call for papers. The conference will focus on causal connections between HIV/AIDS and poverty that run in both directions. Poverty may have a direct impact on behaviors underlying the incidence of HIV/AIDS as well as behaviors mediating the prevention and treatment of HIV/AIDS. At the same time, the disability, medical expenses, and mortality resulting from the disease may push some households into poverty. The conference will give particular attention to the use of household survey data, especially longitudinal survey data, to analyze the dynamics of HIV/AIDS and poverty. A number of longitudinal data collection projects with content related to both HIV/AIDS and socioeconomic status have recently begun to produce the kind of data that is necessary to develop a clear picture of these dynamics. While one goal of the conference will be highlighting research using longitudinal household survey data, the conference organizers will also welcome submissions by researchers using other methodologies, such as qualitative research. In addition to bringing together researchers on the cutting edge of research in this area, another goal of the conference will be to increase awareness of data sets that are available to researchers and to increase capacity in the collection and analysis of household survey data. The conference will include training workshops targeted at junior African researchers. The workshops will focus on the statistical analysis of survey data, discussion of available data sets, and discussion of appropriate research designs for analyzing the causal connections between HIV/AIDS and poverty, and the impact of programs targeted at these connections.